


Impractical Magic

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Mpreg, POV Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: This was not what Valkyrie bargained for.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 52
Collections: MCU Space Ships 2019





	Impractical Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



Valkyrie was on her feet, knife in hand before he even entered her quarters. It wasn't that she didn't trust Loki--well, it was, actually--but she could feel the anger and frustration rolling toward her as if he was projecting it on purpose. It had been weeks since their first, drunken encounter. There had been more since, some of them perfectly sober. Valkyrie was perfectly fine with their understanding. They fucked when they needed it and otherwise avoided each other. The Trickster was, she had to admit, a delight in bed. That hard, slim body that was so, surprisingly delicate, and the things he could do with his spindly fingers and his mouth… There was also his delight in the way she pinned him down and rode him until she was satisfied. But this was not going to be one of those encounters. 

"You," he said as he stopped short of the blade. 

"Indeed." She sheathed the knife and crossed her arms. If Loki was going to attack her, he would have. "And how may I help you, your worship?"

"I am…" He began to pace, and Valkyrie realized what she had taken as fury was fury at his own uncertainty. She was _very_ interested now. "Pregnant," he sat, spitting out the word as he stopped in front of her again. "I am pregnant."

Valkyrie raised her eyebrows. "Congratulations."

" _You_ did this! What gave you the notion that this would be acceptable? And how…"

"How do you think Valkyries make more Valkyries?" she shot back. The set of his jaw was infuriating. 

"I'm sure I was planning an elaborate prank that day during Asgardian biology." 

Now it was Valkyrie's turn to pace. "Admittedly, I had no idea this could happen between a Valkyrie and a man." In fact, it never had, as far as she knew. She had been with dozens of men with varying degrees of satisfaction, but this had certainly not been a result. She stopped, glaring at him. "This must be you--your magic."

"Me? Why on earth would I make this happen?" His eyes flashed a challenge. 

"Well, I'm certain we can find someone to take care of the situation if you can't do it yourself."

At this, and much to Valkyrie's surprise, he deflated. Without a word, he sank into a chair and into himself, his face dark. Valkyrie poured them both drinks. She squatted in front of him, handing him his. As she searched Loki's face, Valkyrie let herself soften towards him. She could see true indecision, true pain. It made him seem smaller. 

"You don't want to," she said quietly. "You want this child."

A baby was absolutely not what Valkyrie signed up for, but worse than that, she had not signed up for Loki's vulnerability, for seeing some part of his genuine self. Yet here they were.

"Shit," Valkyrie muttered. "I suppose something about my biology and your magic…" She shook her head. 

"Figga would know." Loki's voice was quiet and his eyes far away. That was an emotional wall Valkyrie just wasn't ready to scale yet. As if flicking a switch, Loki sat straighter, his countenance clearing. "Right then. Well. Now you know."

He got up and pulled down his tunic, demeanor now brisk. Loki had come much too close to revealing true things about his nature, and that, Valkyrie could guess, actually frightened him. To be fair, this scared the shit out of her. Siring another Valkyrie, another warrior was one thing. The purpose for that had always been clear; it had been a duty. They were all each other's sisters, each other's daughters. But having a child with Loki--half Asgardian Valkyrie, half Jotun--she had no idea what it meant, what it could be. 

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, standing. 

"To my own chambers. I've said what I had to say. Regardless of the humor of the cosmos in conceiving this child, he will be a prince."

"Princess. Valkyrie children are always female." Quickly, Valkyrie was on him, spinning him and shoving his back against the closed door before he could open it. "And you're not going anywhere. If we're having a baby, there are quite a few things we need to work out. But first," she said before kissing him hard, "we're going to celebrate."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Glassesofjustice for beta work.


End file.
